What future holds
by Lyn 'Viviane' Malfoy
Summary: I always wanted a mysterious life.., Now, I'm seventeen. And guess what? My wish came true...and I never thought it would be like hell. And I always asked myself... is this what future holds? -VAMPIRE LOVE STORY-  rating might change
1. Chapter 1: The Forest

_**VIVIANE'S P.O.V.**_

Wow. Everythings happening so fast... I feel just like yesterday that I... I celebrated my thirteenth birthday. Now? Now I'm Seventeen. One more year and I'm of legal age. I'm not quite sure if i'm happy about this. Afterall, I'll have to face new challenges... harder challenges...

I looked at myself in my mirror. A girl...no... a beautiful girl looked back at me. She mimicked my breathing... my actions... my everything. She seemed so perfect. She was just a reflection herself, but it seemed like she was more than that. The opposite of me. I had many flaws... I'm not the girl i'm seeing right now.

My eyes... my eyes are shifting to different colors. The way it changes are normal. Since I was born it was like that. I just don't know how I can stop the shiftings. It just happens. My mom told me not to face her or anyone else when my eyes are shifting. I would only bring my presence once... once It turns normal again. My face was pale but pretty overall. My figure was normal but people claim that I was too beautiful for a normal human. Well, I guess I really am.

"Viviane, dear. It's time to go!" My mom shouted from downstairs.

I sighed and looked at myself again. My eyes were still shifting. I grabbed my glasses and fixed my hair. It was held on a ponytail with a ribbon. I didn't had any make-up but I looked like I did a little. I brought my bag with me and walked downstairs. "I'm ready." I muttered.

Honestly, I don't know what were gonna do today. My mom and Thomas, my _stepfather_ , told me it was a surprise. "Oh, Happy Birthday, Honey." My mom fussed over me and hugged me. I let out a small sheepish smile and breathed when she let go of me.

"Happy Birthday, twit." Thomas said teasingly. I don't mind that he's calling me twit. It's... said in a good way.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday scumbag!" My stepsister, Monika, said sarcastically as I fought the urge to raise my middle finger at her.

"Monika..." Thomas warned her in a threatening voice.

"Yeah, Yeah. Say sorry 'cause she's the all mightly daughter of that other one." Monika muttered.

Thomas glared as I just raised an eyebrow. See, Monika is a... bitch. Yep. She's very arrogant, seductive and sleeps with boys. All the flaws are in her. Her room is super messed up! So is her useless life. We hate each other. Obviously. She thinks I'm stealing her spotlight. See, I'm pretty than she is, as others say, but I can't really help it if guys avoid her. I mean, she's a slut!

Monika stomped away from us and into the car. She took the back seat with me and we both know it's hell for us to be in one place. Thomas and Mom rode the car and so did I. I leaned on the window and watched everything I could see. Thomas was wearing casual suites for everyday. Mom was wearing something that would match Thomas. Monika had a very _short_ skirt and very...well...just a little see-through t-shirt. I was wearing my black dress with white leggings. Simple, yeah?

During the ride, I fell asleep. I also hoped Monika won't do anything bad at me.

"Viviane, Honey, We're here." My mom said as I slowly opened my eyes. I can see Monika scoffing at me and Thomas looking at Monika annoyingly.

"W-wh-whaa-t?" I asked with a dizz.

"You alright, sweetheart?" My mom asked as I shook my head a little to clear my mind and nodded at her. She smiled and help me stood up.

I looked at our surroundings... We were in a forest. As far as I know, this was legal place to see some views. And i'm okay with that as long as Mom and Thomas dosen't have to follow me everywhere. But to be honest? I love it here! I love the air the hits my face, I love the smell of fresh water, the sight of the beautiful earth and the... beautiful flames of fires. Wierd, isn't it? But it's how my life goes. I smiled at our place and my mom looked at me.

"Like it?"

"Of course!"

My mom chuckled as we went throught the forest. My mom and Thomas let me wonder by myself. I looked around the deep forest. It was still legal there. It was a nice place. Though, I swear... I saw a dark figure around here. I just couldn't... point it out. It disappeared. Soon enough, I realized I was lost...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: <strong>I'm so sorry this is short guys! I needed to go since my mom is nagging me. I promise to make this better soon 3 Love 'yall!_


	2. Chapter 2: Forest Fun?

_**DRAKE's P.O.V.**_

I looked at my reflection. Lots of girls, vampire ; mortal or whatever, says that I look like a God. I guess it's true. I'm more... good looking than my brother, Damien. But right now? I'm paler than a normal Vampire would look. I had bags under my eyes, my back is slumped, my eyes are... sleepy, and... I look like hell. You know those pregnant mortals? Yeah, I look as worse as them. I never got out of my room. Why? I never wanted to do so.

The reason why I look like this is because i'm thirsty...very... thirsty... I haven't hunted for two weeks now and It feels like hell. And no, I'm not stupid. My parents wanted me to take this stupid controlling thing so I could control myself when that mortal school accepted me. I'm not able to drink from direct source since I drank from too much humans already. They only allow me to drink animal or donated blood. Which tastes horrible. So I never drank anything they gave me.

My baby sister, Danielle, enjoys drinking animal and donated blood 'cause she'd been drinking it since she turned three. My older brother, Damien, shares the feeling I have. He only drinks the blood they give him rarely...or barely.

Thankfully, my parents decided to leave for the day. They also let us Hunt but no eat a lot of humans. I don't understand them. We're bloodsuckers. We're made to be bloodsuckers, not blooddrinkers!

I stood up and walked down the stairs swiftly. I took my car and drove, thinking of a place to hunt. I can't hunt on simple places like Houses or anything... it'll leave an evidence. I tapped the driver's wheel, thinking. That's when it clicked. Just a few days ago, they opened that forest near Medivral. _{AN:NOT A REAL PLACE}_. It was legally opened for a tourist spot so humans would surely go there.

I drove there. Fastly. I needed blood.

I reached my destination and parked. I wore my glasses and jacket to hide myself. I opened the door normally and gracefully and leaned against my car. Watching the mortals and restraining myself from eating them all. I know my eyes are red now.

I smirked when tons of girls starred at me. I tried to read their minds, it all screamed that they think i'm hot. Figures. I watched as a car parked near me. I smirked again. It was a family composed of a mother, father and two sisters. The sisters obviously hate one another. As the other one is sleeping. The mother tried to wake up the girl. I couldn't hear them or their thoughts clearly. I was too weak for that. The girl soon waked up but I haven't catched a glance or smell her blood 'cause someone tapped my shoulder. "WHAT?" I said in a hissed voice.

It smirked, "Fancy meeting you here, 'lil bro." Damien told me with another smirked.

I glared and scoffed. "yeah. Yeah. Go away and find a prey so we can get this over with."

Damien shrugged and entered the forest. So did I. I smelt tons of blood. It's hard to resist this lust and... thirst i'm having.

Damien went to the other side and so did I so we wouldn't have the same prey. I walked down deep in the forest. I know it's rare for humans to step this long but... it's safer and if I don't find a prey here, I have a Plan B.

I sat on the tree and waited. Clearing my eyes to watch the prey. See, our sight is as clear as a hawk so I could catch my prey easily. At first I thought I wasn't going to get any but I heard steps. Footsteps of a mortal...and smell of blood.

I watched from the tree and saw a red headed girl. I licked my lips. Her blood isn't that satisfacting but it would work. I'll just drink again later if I needed to do so. I watched and followed the prey silently. Soon, I got tired of the games. I stepped on the branch and made her turn around.

"W-w-who's there?" The girl suttered.

I smirked and grabbed her. I held her against the tree and licked her neck. She struggled but I bit her. She screamed at first then felt pleasure. She moaned. I smirked and drank more. When I got my old texture back, I let go of her and let her fall on the ground... and she blacked-out. I smirked then wiped the blood off me. She's lucky I won't tear her to pieces. At least she'll still live. I walked away from her but heard new footsteps. I got cautious 'cause maybe the person saw me. I climbed up the tree again and searched for a the new person. If it knows, I'm going to kill it. IF it dosen't...we'll... let's see...

And that's when I saw another girl. She had black-brown hair. With dark blue eyes. Her blood is very...addicting to us... I tried to see her face. It was hard but I can manage..And that's when she starred at me. And I did too. She's pretty. Very Pretty. But I shrugged that off. I memorized her face then I disappeared. Hidden.

* * *

><p><strong><em>VIVIANE'S P.O.V.<em>**

I sighed and walked along. But then I realized I was lost. I let myself relax 'cause I'd find a way out later. I just wanted to be alone and wander right now. I heard a scream a while ago. I was cautioned. I wanted to run and see what's going on but after I reached where it came from, I heard moans. And whispers like... "More" or something. I felt it disgusting and walked away. _"Maybe it's just teenagers having fun. Yuck."_

I walked around more. I had my hands behind me with a smile on face, enjoying the breeze around me. And then...that's when I saw it. The dark figure. Up on the tree just a few feet away. My eyes widened, it changed it's color, it became brown and I shook it. The figure disappeared. I felt...scared but somewhat not. Maybe it's just my imagination.

I gluped for the first time and fasted my pace. My eyes shifted from different colors. Whatever was around, I'm not happy about it. I was relaxed and confident. But now I saw it clearly. The dark figure. A dark aura surrounding it. But by the slightest hint, there was a little white aura trying to fight back.

I didn't even knew how I saw it.

I took a breath and tried to calm down. Soon, a hand touched my shoulder. "AHH!" I shreeched.

"AHHH!" The voice screamed too. Then... that's it. I realized it was Zariah. My best friend. "Hell, Viviane. You gave me a scare!"

"What the-?" I asked confused, "You're the one who gave me a scare! Creeping out like that... it's creepy!"

"Viviane, you're not the jumpy type. What happened?"

"N-nothing." I said while looking around. "What are _you_ doing here anyway?" I accused her. Then realized that my eyes are back to normal.

She shrugged. "I just wanna check the place out until I saw you...until I saw Monika. She said you fucked-off in the middle of the forest so I seached for you." She explained.

I raised an eyebrow and just nodded along. "Fine." We walked around to go out of this forest. "I don't know why but I saw a dark figure a while ago..." I pondered.

Azariah stopped dead on her tracks. She looked like she was restraining herself from something and her eyes were filled with fear and anger. "What?"

"A dark figure. I saw it up in the tree a while ago and then disappeared."

"Shit." She cussed. I looked at her wierdly. She noticed and gave a small smile. "It's nothing Viane. It's just your imagination. Lets go."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:<em>** Yey! After three nights of this, i've done it. Yeah, you lot might think 'it's not that long and special' but yeah. I did it! Thanks for all the readers but please don't forget to review! I need it. So far, only one person reviewed and i'm thanking her!

_NEXT CHAPTER... [[School Rules? I think not!]]_


	3. Chapter 3: School Rules? I think not!

_**VIVANE'S P.O.V.**_

"Forest... Blood... War... Death..." A mysterious female voice whispered. I turned around. Nothing was there. Then I noticed. I was in the forest. Not the type of forest I came along on my birthday. This is different. It's very dark... owls and black birds were the only animals around me. The plants and trees are dead... no life. Water is no where to be seen. The air is barely felt and... fire... a wild fire is around. My eyes turned Hazel as the four words were repeated. "Forest... Blood... War... Death..." Faster and louder.

Then I heard cries. Familiar cries. I walked to the voice...and...I saw...myself. Leaning on my family. Surrounded by wild fire. I kept screaming, crying... I was weak and very scared. My body was filled with blood. Everyone around me was dead... it was a bloody...war. And no, I wasn't in the forest anymore. I was... somewhere else.

"Please, NO! Don't kill her!" A pleading voice shouted at a masked guy.

The masked guy held is head high and I noticed the Dark Aura. Darker than what I saw. "Quiet! You have no right to decide for me. I will kill Viviane Edevane. And. That. Is. Final." He said in a dark, deep and threatening voice.

Viviane Edevane. That's me. He wants to kill me. Whoever he is. I took a step back, then I heard a sound. A sound of footsteps. "Master. Your Prey...is here." Someone said. I peeked. It was me. Bloody...filled with scars. My eyes turned red. And my eyes were pleading. They wipped me and I hid again. This can't be happening. I couldn't be killed. I dropped to the floor and sobbed there.

"NO! DON'T KILL HER!" The pleading voice shouted to the masked stranger again.

I looked again. They ripped the pleading man's voice. He turned to ashes. The masked man approached me. He lifted my head and my eyes were filled of fear. He immediately bit on my neck then ripped my head off...

* * *

><p>"AHHH!" I shreaked then breathed furiously. I looked around. I was still in my room. I was safe. Nothing happened. It was all a dream. I hugged my knees to me and took breaths. I looked at the mirror and I look...hell...my eyes were also shifting from different colors faster than ever. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. "Its all a dream...just a dream..." I kept repeating to myself.<p>

"Viviane, Whats wrong, dear?" My mom asked outside my door with a worry in her voice.

I shook my head and shouted, "Nothing mom. Just a... bad dream." I explain as she nodded and left to downstairs.

I tried to do my daily routine for the day. And I remembered... I had school today. I sighed and took my bath. Then I fixed myself. I wore my hair on a ponytail with a ribbon and then simple jeans with t-shirt. Simple but cute. I let my eyes stop for a while then got down with my bag. I didn't bothered eating breakfast. I'll just buy one on school later. "I'm going to school now. Bye mom, Thomas." I said and then walked outside. Though, I noticed Monika giving me a bad gesture.

I walked to my car. Yes, I have a car. I'm off legal age to drive now. I drove myself to school, just like the ordinary days but also kept thinking about my dream and the encounter in the forest. Zariah sweared there. I mean, she always does but... not like that. It feels like... something bad's happening...like somethings out of place or something. I parked and leaned on my car for the last minute then decided to get out and head to school. I met up with my two friends by our lockers, depressed.

"Hey Vi- Whoa! What happened to you?" Sammy asked, surprised. And Zariah raised an eyebrow at me.

I opened my locker and got a few things for the first classes. "Bad dream... depressed." I said then shrugged.

Thankfully, they let it go. We headed to our first class... History. Fun. Oh! and note to sarcasm.

Zariah groaned on the way, "Why is this school seemed to want us gone?" She complained.

"Shush, Riah. And you're lucky you even passed the quartely History test while Sammy and I _almost_ failed." I responded back to her and she started muttering things. Sammy, Zariah and I got to our seats when we approach the classroom. The class haven't started and there are only a few students there right now.

"Hey, Viviane." A male voice told me as I whipped around. Aaron.

I groaned inside, "What do you want, now?"

"A date." He answered with a raised eyebrow, stating it like its the most obvious thing in the world.

"Aaron. I told you already and this is the thousandth time. No." I said. Actually, its a little harsh. But Aaron had wanted to date me since my freshman years. He just dosen't get the point.

Aaron shrugged and whispered, "Dosen't mean I'm giving up." And I just glared.

"Okay class." A deep and strict voice said as a book slammed on the teacher's table. "I'm your new Professor. I don't like hard-headed students. I'm very strict and I'm not like your... old pathetic teacher that you could... trick." He threated. Wow. Now this class... is gonna be the death of me.

"So...we have a new student. And I expect everyone of you to... treat him good." He said strictly and signalled the student to come in. He had black hair, pale skin,...to top it off...he's gorgeous... "He's Drake Agalia. Our new student. You may take your seat now, Mr. agalia." The Professor announced as he sat somewhere in the room.

I ignored the new student. Knowing the other girls are already fawning over him. Then, the professor decided to start the class. Oh...this will be fun. Note to Sarcasm...

* * *

><p>Sammy, Zariah and I walked to the corridor, heading to our lockers. Honestly, that class was terrible. Half of the class had been punished. Gladly, we aren't.<p>

"Hey Zariah, Vi... what do you think of the new student?" Sammy asked out of the blue. I raised an eyebrow and so did Zariah.

"He's... alright." I said then shugged. Now, its Sammy's turn to raise an eyebrow at me. "What? You're asking me then questioning?" I defensed myself as she just shrugged it off.

"For me? He's ehh... Hot but...not my type." Zariah said as Sammy nodded along. Honestly, what is it with these girls...wanting that Drake Agalia. He's nothing special.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DRAKE'S P.O.V.<strong>_

I growled in my room. I didn't want to go to the stupid academy. But I had too. I just don't understand why waste time. I'm old enough. Too old in fact.

"Oi! Drake. Get down here right now. You have to go to the Academy." My Uncle shouted. See, my parents are currently busy and got my Uncle and Aunt to visit us. But we're old enough to take care of ourselves.

"Yeah. yeah." I said then walked down. "Bye Damien, Danielle, Uncle." I said lazily then left to my car. I drove to the school on full speed. Its not like I'm gonna die right?

I got to the Pathetic school late. Everyone was in their classes. As hoped, my first class was History. Easy. Very Easy. I walked to the class and caught up with the Professor. "Good Morning, Sir. Do you know where the History Class is?" I asked with a smile.

"I'm the History Professor. Why don't you accompany me?" He asked and I nodded. We headed to the classroom and it was... I guess crazy inside. I don't know how but when the Professor got in, everyone got silent. "So...we have a new student. And I expect everyone of you to... treat him good." He said strictly and signalled me to come in so I did. I smirked when girls started to fawn over me. This is going to be fun. "He's Drake Agalia. Our new student. You may take your seat now, Mr. agalia." He said as I took my seat at the far back. Still smirking 'cause of the girls.

I looked around the classroom. I saw a familiar black haired girl...and a short black hair girl. Shit. It was the girls from the forest. MY eyes widened and I tried to cover myself naturally without anyone thinking of my wierdly. I hope they wouldn't remember. The other girl...the prettier one... saw me... and got scared. She must have knew. I have to be careful...

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:<em>**_AAAANNNDDD...Sorry if it sucked :P The only interesting part here was the beginning but I hope you enjoyed it! :D_

_Thanks to Nefarious again for reviewing. Hope I get more reviews soon 3_

_NEXT CHAPTER: Nice to...meet you?_


	4. Chapter 4: Nice to meet you?

**_AN: _**_No mysterious or whatsoever parts for this chapter. But maybe there is... Lets just see XD_

* * *

><p><strong><em>VIVIANE'S P.O.V.<em>**

The day haven't ended yet and its getting annoying. I don't know why but I feel like something... something different is going to happen this year. Or for the rest of my life. Like... this day changes everything. It could be because of...the forest? My dream? I don't really know. I've always wanted a Mysterious life... you know, those in books and movies? They always end up with happy endings. But me? I have a feeling I won't... have that happy ending. Like i'll just be stuck on a distant space where no one can save me... where no one can feel me.

"Miss Edevane, would you like to share your thoughts?" Professor Katherine scolded strictly in a cold voice, probably trying to embarass me.

"Uh...What?" I asked, confused. I was too busy thinking and looking out the window. Besides, I can ace this class without listening.

"Look, Edevane. I know you are one of my best students but you are setting a bad example." She scolded in a british accent. Yep, she's british.

I rolled my eyes at her then looked at the clock. "I'm sorry Professor. I just couldn't help it." I said in a mocking voice. Just as she was opening her mouth, the bell ranged and she just sighed in annoyance.

"Okay class. You may leave."

I groaned and streched. "At last!" I muttered.

"Hey Vi, are you alright?" Sammy asked me while I was fixing my things.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"You seemed... I don't know... distracted?"

I sighed, "Honestly, I don't really know. But lets just leave it like that before I realize I was really of royal blood." I teased her. But its not true anyway.

She rolled her eyes at me, "You'll never know, you might really be off royal blood." She muttered.

"What was that?" I asked, I didn't really heard her clearly. Though, I was curious.

"N-nothing, just...come on. I don't wanna spend detention here." Sammy drawled in as I just shrugged.

I fixed my stuff and walked out with Sammy. "So...where's Riah?" I asked.

"I dunno. I haven't seen her since second period." She shrugged. I did too.

"Oh well. She'll come back eventually, anyway. Maybe she's just busy."

* * *

><p>Sammy and I walked along to the school cafe. Nothing much really happened, its like our daily school routine. We just talked and about. Also waiting for Riah.<p>

"Vi, What would you do if... you found out you were something that isn't... normal?" Sammy asked me. Sincerly.

"I don't know. Probably be upset about it but...yeah, I could never tell." I shrugged. "Whats with the question anyway?" I asked.

"Nothing. I was just wondering." She answered, rather fast.

I nodded. But it was...wierd.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes had passed and Riah just arrived.<p>

"Hey Guys! What's up?" she greeted, panting a little, and sitting down on the chair.

"Nothing much." Sammy answered.

"Where were you?" I asked.

Riah raised an eyebrow. "Helping out Principal Lilia. She wanted me to sort out things." She explained. I looked at her suspicously. Why her? For goodness sake, she hates volunteering.

"Thought you hate extra work."

"Mrehh... I do. at least its something to take me out of class."

"Riah..." Sammy warned. See, she takes privillage of keeping us on our classes. And I totally agree with her. Well...most of the time.

Riah gave me a pleading look and I sighed. "Sammy, give it a rest. Ditching class is healthy. No worries. She'll go back to class."

Sammy gave a disapproving look but agreed anyway. "I owe you one Vi!" Riah shouted happily. "And you owe me one." Sammy said with a smirk.

"Lets just call this even. Kay?" I asked, hoping they'd agree.

Riah agreed but Sammy still played _hhm...let me think_ game. Then agreed eventually.

My continued talking about school, then, my phone ringed. "One second." I excused then took my phone. "Yes?" I asked, "What?...no...I mean...ya..but...please...just let me talk... no!... shut up!" I shouted then hanged off.

"What was that about?" Riah asked.

"Stepsis, accusing me about something." I shrugged.

"And...?" Sammy pressed in.

I sighed, "At first she was calling me names so I said _what?_ then she asked me if I stole her bracelet, I said _no, _then we got on and on. I really don't wanna talk about it." I sighed to them.

"She's still the same, isn't she?" Riah asked, with a laugh spliting out.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course." I shrugged then started singing, "She's not really a witch..she's just a typical bit-"

"Language!" Sammy shouted. See, she would curse every now and then but tries to train us to have...good...languages. In other words, no swearing. I nodded then took a breath.

"Chill Sam. Its just a song." I butted in then stood up. "I'm gonna get some smoothie. Anyone wants smoothie?"

"Me! The typical." Riah said with a grin. Sammy shook her head. "I have enough headaches for the day." Sammy said.

I nodded and left to get inside the cafe, not really noticing whoever was behind me. It was my turn and I ordered our smoothies. I smiled then gave the money in exchange of that I bought. I turned around and _accidentally _poured the smoothie to the person beside me. "Oh no... I'm so sorry..." I muttered as I dropped the two smoothies to the cashier and wiped the nearest tissue to the person's t-shirt. "I'm so sorry..." Then I heard a scoff. I looked up, Drake Agalia. I blushed, I don't like him. But this is...embarassing.

"Watch where you're going, Edevane. I might not be able to control myself next time." He growled at me, also tightning his hold on my wrist which.. I think is cutting my blood circulation, and threw my hand away from him.

I scoffed back. "I said sorry. Jeez, big ego much?" I said, rubbing my wrist.

He glared at me and I grabbed my smoothie that had been refilled. "Ugh!" I, frustratingly, exclaimed as I got back to our seat. I gave Zariah her drink. "I have a news. I officially _hate_ Drake Agalia." I announced.

"Welcome to the Club." Riah said, bored.

Sammy glared at Riah but turned her attention at me, "Why? What happened?"

"I _accidently_ dropped my smoothie at him and he growled PLUS glared at me! Hell, I already said sorry!" I growled. "Ouch..." I winced, feeling the hurt of my wrist.

"What happened to _that_?" Sammy asked.

I sighed, "Agalia grabbed my hand tightened the grip. It hurts... I feel like my wrist broke." I whined. Sammy laughed at me and Riah did too. I pouted, "Not funny." I said then heard someone calling me.

"Viviane!" And...its Veronica Argus. I raised an eyebrow at him. I mean, why in the world would she call me at this time? "Look, Professor Ivanno wanted you in his class...and if you ever see Drake Agalia, tell him to come too." Veronica explained and Riah nodded. 'Cause I got my mouth hanging. What. The. Hell. "Yeah, sure. She'll be there." Riah said. Veronica left and I dumped my head on my hands.

"I wonder what he wants..."

"Lets just hope its nothing stupid." Sammy replied.

I fixed my things and stood up. I peeked inside for Drake Agalia, he's not there...better get on then. I took my bag and left for Professor Ivanno's class.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DRAKE'S P.O.V.<strong>_

I gotta admit. I'm having fun on this Academy. Though, I still prefer being a lazy vampire on the house. Everything here just dosen't make sense. Especially History. They changed the History, for all I know. The only thing I hate about this day is the crazy girl, Viviane Edevane, with a smoothie all over me.

I leaned against my locker, trying to contain myself. "Hey, Drake." A flirtatious voice greeted me. I opened my eyes to reveal three girls and a...gay? The girl who greeted me shushed away her company and I raised an amused eyebrow at her.

"Hey." I responded, looking at her. And when I ment looking at her, I ment her whole body. She's pretty hot but too much slutty. I'd prefer a challenge.

The girl stepped closer to me. "I'm Paige." She said then traced patterns on my chest and arm. I smirked. I already know what she wants. But not here, nope. "And I already know who you are..." She whispered on my ear, rather seductively.

I smirked again then kissed her. Well...snogged. Don't get me wrong, I don't like her. This is just for fun. I had my hand by her t-shirt but someone opened the door which made us part. "What the hell?" Another voice said. I raised an eyebrow. It was a girl from my History class...

"Ugh! Leave us alone, Bitch." Paige shouted with a glare.

"Yeah, yeah. Mind you, GET A ROOM!" The new girl shouted, "By the way, Agalia. Professor Ivanno wanted you in his class." She said then left.

"Stupid. Ugh! Way to ruin a moment Azariah Clarkson!" Paige shouted. Oh...so she's Azariah Clarkson. Snobbish. "Now, where were we?" Paige asked.

I laughed dryly. "Sorry, but I gotta go to Professor Ivanno's." I said then left her alone without a bye or gesture.

"AHHH! I HATE YOU CLARKSON!" Paige screeched as I left the room. I smirked, I knew this was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>VIVIANE'S P.O.V.<strong>_

I peeked on Professor's classroom. He was alone so I got in. "Ahh...Viviane, take a seat. If you must." He said and I ordered his request. "You must be...wondering why you're here?" I nodded. What else? "I want to announce to you that...you will be a tutor and guide of our new student... Mister Agalia." He finally spit out.

My eyes widened and I gave a laugh, "You're joking right...Professor?"

"No."

I shook my head. "N-" And I was cut off... Again.

"Professor, Do you need something?" Says the awesome, not, Drake Agalia! Note to...sarcasm.

"Yes. Yes. Miss Edevane here agress to tutor and be your guide." Professor announced. Drake raised an amused eyebrow at me. I hate life. "No I-" I tried to cut off but he continued, "The tour would be for how long mister Drake needs. If his grades got up, your tutoring is done. Now, go and lead him to Principal Lilia."

He shushed us away and we did. I closed the door behind us and faced him with a glare. "Look. We don't like each other. I get that. Now... go to Principal Lilia's office. Second Floor, Room number 24." I said then left. I didn't really want this...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong> __Here I go again. Sorry this sucked -_- My muse is...slowly dying and hopefully I could update faster. Sorry for this epic fail chapter -_- Though, I'd love it if you guys would review, it'll gave me an inspiration. So far, Nefa is the only one reviewing and I LOVE YOU NEFA XD_

_Till next time :3 READ AND REVIEW! [no given title yet XD]_


End file.
